Escape
by JediMasterQuill
Summary: AU; Holly, Trouble and Artemis take a trip to haven's prison to speak with an arch-enemy of theirs. Their original plan is to see if she knows anything, but Artemis has other ideas...


**a/n;; 'kay then...I haven't read the entire Atlantis Complex (unless the preview of the first chapter and the wikia summery counts) but this will have some spoilers. Minor ones, seeing as I'm making a lot of this up. So leave now unless you want some of the book spoiled. _^ **

**...everyone gone? Good. Now, this is largely based on a dream I had (yeah I'm that obsessed. xD) what I read in the Artemis Fowl Wikia (google Artemis Fowl the Atlantis Complex and that will be the first thing that shows up). Apparently, in addition to developing some sort of OCD, Artemis also gets a form of multiple personality complex. All I know is that sometimes he's good, other times he's a little insane, occasionally a little romantic, and starts to revert a bit back to his criminal ways. Taking this knowledge, I wrote this. **

**Please, do not flame because it's inaccurate. And do not say something like "Oh hey, you're right! This does happen, but more like this..." NO! Do _not_ ruin the book for me! Incase there are any horrible, rotten people out there, I will probably not check any reviews until I buy the book. Which will be in over a week, since I'm in the US. *sighs* Or maybe over a few weeks, if I have to wait for the library to buy it instead of going to the bookstore myself. **

**

* * *

**

The entrance slides open with a hiss, allowing them to walk in. Looking around the area, he sees the doors, the shimmery glass-like _expensive_ doors, that line the hallway. He takes a few steps forwards, and glances upwards. He can see small lights glinting at the top of the room-–probably security cameras of some sort. Over all, it's quite nice. Rather classy for a prison, he must admit.

He is following Trouble and Holly, who walk side by side. Trouble scans the small holographic signs that line the cell doors, searching for a certain number. Occasionally he glances back at Artemis with a slightly annoyed, partially worried. Artemis knows what he's thinking about. And expresses the same concerns. He has been acting...oddly lately. It all started with a rather tumultuous meeting. No...that's not quite it. It really started one morning when he suddenly felt a burning desire to save the world.

Naturally, he had the means to do so, and set out right away with researching. Eventually, he decided that global warming was a pressing problem that effected everyone on the Earth, and that _he_ should be the one to solve it. He then planned a meeting with a few of the LEP's officials, proposed his idea, and a strange 'space-craft' or something fell from the sky. To cut a long story short, they (Holly, Trouble, and the rest of them) had embarked on another adventure to save Haven from an army of robots. Or something like that. A few spots in his memory are not too clear–-though he does remember his personality changing as swiftly as the weather.

At times he finds himself muttering nonsense and obsessing over the number five. Occasionally he is overcome by a desire to only do good and to abandon his criminal ways. But worst of all is...no–-he doesn't want to think about it. It's much too embarrassing. ...But did he _really_ say that to her? Surely he didn't. Must have been his imagination. But then why else would Trouble be irritated?

He knows that there is some sort of an explanation for his behavior, but he hasn't the faintest. But everyone else has given him _the_ impression. You know which one. The 'I know something vitally important that you don't' impression. It irks him greatly. Usually, this is the other way around. From the way Mulch was smirking at him before he departed to the prison, he guessed that the dwarf was enjoying Artemis' confusion immensely.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" says Holly, bringing Artemis back to the present. She is obviously speaking to Trouble, but Artemis cannot help but respond instead.

"Of course it is. Have any of my ideas ever been a 'bad one'?"

"I can name a few..." mutters Trouble, and Artemis shrugs.

"That's just from your perspective."

"That's what you would say."

"Would you two stop it?" snaps Holly, glaring at the two of them. "This entire day has been stressful-–and I don't need the two of you arguing. Trouble, have you found the cell yet?"

"No. Not yet." Trouble says shortly. Artemis rolls his eyes and continues to observe the room. He can see the cell's occupants, though they don't entirely seem happy to see him. As he reads the sign next to one of the doors (983a7 Orips Llort, it says), he feels an idea coming to him. He doesn't pressure it, but lets it flow through his consciousness, letting it materialize.

He tries hard to stop the grin from appearing on his face. If he smiles, and Holly sees him, she'll know right away that he's plotting. And that wouldn't be a good thing. Either way, this is will be an excellent change of plans. Perhaps not the _nicest_ of plans, but he will definitely profit in the end.

"I found her." calls Trouble, waving Holly and Artemis over. Artemis crosses the hall, following Holly. There, in the cell with the thickest door, is his old arch-nemesis. Opal Koboi.

She hasn't seen them yet, as her back is turned from them.

"I believe," Artemis says, his mismatched eyes flashing shrewdly. "That it would be best if _I_ speak with her and see if she knows anything."

Trouble is immediately suspicious. "And why would that be, Artemis?"

"Let's see...one; she is currently a human, and I assume that her personality and mindset has changed, if only slightly. Two; we have run into each other several times in the past and I would say that I have a good grasp on her motives and strategies. Three; simply put and not meaning to offend the two of you–-I am a genius and you are not."

"How humble of you." says Trouble, glaring. Artemis glances at Holly–-it is a bit unusual for her to remain silent during decision making-–and catches her looking at him closely, with an expression on her face that reminds him of when he was looking through his computer files to see if he could find that bug that was causing all of his emails to be sent to this 'smart_blond' user on Myspace.

"I don't know, Artemis..." she says eventually, narrowing her eyes. "You do have some legit reasons, but there's something about you...that reminds me of when we first met."

Artemis laughs, a short bark of forced laughter. "Oh really, Holly. I assure you that I am not the insecure, cold individual that I once was."

"Yes..."

"It's not as if I'm deciding to kidnap Opal and ransom her! Or am I-–? What? It was a joke; an attempt to lighten the situation... I get the feeling that you two no longer trust me..."

"Of course we trust you," Holly says hurriedly, as if she is fearing that Artemis will begin to ramble on about how the number four is death and that five will save them all. "It's just that...well, you haven't been yourself lately, and if Opal somehow smuggled a knife in there or something, she could easily free herself by holding you hostage."

"But we would be watching from the cameras, so that wouldn't be a problem, Holly." Trouble says.

Artemis shakes his head. "Oh, I forgot to mention this, but I would like the cameras turned off while I speak with her. And any other recording devices. I have a feeling that she will give more information if she is assured that she is not being recorded. You know how they are. Paranoid."

Holly and Trouble both glance at each other, and then at Artemis, who tries to look as innocent as possible.

"It would be for the best. If something goes wrong and she really _does_ know something..." he shudders for good measure, while looking as horrified as he can. "Then think of Haven. We do not have much time."

"Well...okay then." says Trouble, ignoring Holly who looks at him in shock. "I suppose you are right, and I assume that you intend on saving Haven single-handed, no?"

Artemis nods happily, letting a small smile play about his lips. "Of course! What under the earth did you think I wanted to do?"

"Very well then. Come on, Holly; let's go shut the cameras off."

And he begins to walk away, towards the end of the hallway. Holly looks at Artemis for a moment, and then races off after Trouble. Her whispered question reaches Artemis' ears.

"What are you doing? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why-–"

"Can't you see? He's in his 'I shall do no harm' personality. He's not going to do anything that we'll regret later. I think."

"You think?"

"With Artemis, it's hard to tell. _You _of all faeries should know that."

"Oh, shut up."

Artemis would have allowed himself to grin widely, but the cameras were still on and he didn't want them to suspect anything. Or rather, suspect anything more than they already suspected. Like nearly all of his plans, this one is unfolding wonderfully. He waits in front of Opal Koboi's cell; she has now noticed him and is glaring venomously. He refuses to engage in a staring contest, choosing instead to wait for the light to-–there it is. A small red light flashes on her door, and when he pushes it, it swings open.

"Well, Fowl?" she says with a nonchalant yawn. "Come here to gloat?"

"Not quite." he replies smoothly, looking around the cell. It really is a far cry from human prisons. Opal is perched on a twin-sized bed-–complete with sheets and pillows. A small desk is in the far corner, with a few sheets of paper and a pen are scattered on it's metallic face. Artemis can make out several equations written on the closest piece. Nearest to him is a plain wooden chair, which seems out of place in this room of metal. He sits down, and smooths down the small wrinkles in his black dress pants.

"...are we being recorded?" asks Opal, her eyes filled with guarded curiosity.

"Perhaps. But I doubt it. Elves tend to be honest, would you not agree?"

"All too true."

"Hmm..."

"You are obviously here for something. Information, is it not?"

"_I_ am not here for information, though certain beings think that I am."

"Let me guess, you have some sort of ingenious plot."

"Close."

"Something that involves me."

"Obviously."

"There is some sort of trouble in Haven and I am being linked to it."

"Well..."

"Typical. You people have _no _imagination at all. Can't you find another scapegoat?"

"Scapegoats are in short supply these days. Now, enough about me and my reasons for being here. What about you? Enjoying yourself?"

Opal rolls her eyes and looks at him as if he's rather simple.

"I am in prison."

"A rather nice prison at that." Artemis says, the corner of his lip twitching. "Not every prisoner is allowed their very own desk and bed. Why, human prisons are quite bland. And filthy. You are actually quite fortunate to have your own cell. You could be sharing it with some rather distasteful criminals."

"Oh, quit comparing this to a human prison. It has absolutely no relevance to this situation at all." She sighs as Artemis raises his eyebrows skeptically. "If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me why you are here? And get to the point quickly-–I am not a patient pix-–er, human."

Artemis quickly explains what is happening in Haven. He watches her expression carefully, looking for any signs of recognition. Finding none, he brushes the questions away from his mind. They are not necessary now.

"So?" she says. "What can I do?"

In spite of himself, Artemis glances around the cell, even though he knows that he and Opal are the only two occupants. "A common fact about wars." he whispers. Opal leans in, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Is that one side wins. The side that is the winning side, the one who takes over the other country or obtains possession of all the oil wells or whatnot. But the more uncommon fact about wars, is that there is another side that wins. Or, to put this more accurately, profits from the war. Do you see what I am saying?"

She grins a crafty grin. "I see...though how do I know that this is not a trap?"

"I thought that you would say that. But you are already in prison, serving a life sentence in a maximum security cell. If you attempt to escape, what can get worse? You can only gain from this. And if we succeed..." he lets his sentence trail off, allowing her to think. "Anyway, you are undoubtedly bored. And sick of the prison food. You probably miss the fresh air, the feeling of freedom, and truffles, probably..."

"Why do you mention truffles? By chance, do you have one on you?"

Artemis reaches into his coat pocket and holds up a fancy dark chocolate truffle in a bright green wrapper. Opal's eyes widen as he hands the chocolate to her. She looks at it for a moment, her face lighting up as if she is in the presence of some sacred object. Then, quick as lightning, she strips off the wrapper and pops it into her mouth. She closes her eyes and hums contentedly.

"Delicious..." she mumbles after she swallows. "I am in."

"Excellent."


End file.
